Naruto Defender Of Earthrealm
by ReaperCrew7
Summary: What if during the Tournament of Mortal Kombat 9 Naruto showed up by accident. Will his kind heart be enough to change others? Lemons, and Naruto x Haerm


Chapter 1

Hello Runner here Naruto x Harem fanfiction. In this one Naruto appears in the mortal kombat tournament in the beginning of the 9th game. Naruto is age 21 and has control over his Kyuubi powers. Fem Reptile, Fem Kyuubi.

Mortal Kombat Tournament

The tournament is just begging on a dark and mysterious island. As and old man started to speak. "I am Shang Tsung, in the com-"

But before he could finish a kid of the age of 21 with blond spiky hair fell from a portal that opened into the sky.

The man stood up on shaky knees before yelling out and looking around. "What the fuck Danzo, you say you have a mission for me then send me to who the fuck knows where!"

When he had settled down the people got a pretty good look at him he was wearing long black pants, steel toed boots, mesh muscle shirt showing all of the women his muscles which made most of them blush, and a bottom mask that was black, he was also about 6'11 in height.

Then one more person fell through the portal and then the portal closed. Through the portal fell Itachi.

"Itachi! I should have known." Naruto then got into a fighting stance as Itachi was getting up.

Naruto took out 6 kunai and threw them around the battle arena he was standing in.

"Huh some ninja can't even hit a still target." Scorpion laughed out loud.

Naruto then threw one at Scorpions face. Scorpion caught it with ease.

But then Naruto disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared in a flash in front Scorpion and punched him in the face. Then he reappeared in the battle arena smirking twirling the kunai around his fingers.

Itachi was now fully standing and looking around until he saw Naruto. "Naruto you will be coming with me, we will have the Fox whether you want us to or not."

"To hell with you!" Naruto shouted back as his eyes turned red and became slitted and then a red aura of power surged through him and it was so thick that the people could see it.

But unknowingly the Fox within him was also releasing a toxin that would draw women to him, the Kyuubi had noticed many fine looking mates around.

Fight

Naruto then appeared before Itachi and gave a right uppercut to his jaw breaking it. He then proceeded to punch Itachi in the stomach until his coat was reduced to shreds. Naruto didn't let up once and when Itachi was on his knees Naruto spin kicked him to the ground. He then proceeded to rip Itachi's own eye's from his skull, and then crush them. Then he formed a lightning Rasengan and put it through Itachi's chest as it proceeded to rip his top half of his body to nothing.

Naruto Wins Flawless Victory

Naruto was just looking at the remainders of Itachi's body when he finally noticed the people around him staring at him, some with shock others with want, others with greed.

"What he was after my life, so I took his that's how the world works. Now where am I."

Shang Tsung was thinking of having Naruto serve Shao Kahn but was interrupted in his thought by Raiden.

"You are in between Earthrealm and Outworld, this is a tournament that decides the fate of Earthrealm. If you wish to go home then join us in defending Earthrealm and I will get you back, I swear to this on the Elder Gods." Raiden spoke to the young but skilled warrior before him.

Naruto looked around to see if he was being fucked with or in a Genjutsu, when he saw he was being told anything but the truth he proceeded to flash to each kunai and then disappear in black lightning behind Raiden. Which shocked most as Raiden was the only known person with lighting abilities.

"If you need me to fight the names Naruto" Naruto spoke out to Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung was looking to get this new threat either out of the way or to study his abilities.

"The next fight will commence between Naruto vs Skarlet"

The two warriors came up to each other and bowed before Naruto looked at Shang Tsung. "Are there any rules I must know about, anything that I cannot use in these fights?"

Raiden smirked at this seeing that Naruto was indeed smart about what he did, so he answered before Shang Tsung could. "No Naruto there are not, as long as your can beat your enemy it is allowed."

Naruto just nodded before reaching into his back holster for what they thought was a weapon but instead he pulled out a small orange book and started reading and before long he was giggling to himself with a blush on his face.

This enraged Skarlet as she drew her weapons. "What are you doing you will lose if you do not pay attention."

"Let me fight my own way and I'll let you fight yours kay." Naruto spoke out as he just turned the page and kept on reading.

Naruto vs Skarlet Round 1 Fight

Skarlet sprinted for Naruto and stabbed him in the stomach only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke and be replaced with a log. Everyone stared in surprise as the real one came out from the ground and punched her right in the jaw breaking it.

Skarlet just snapped it back in place and lunged at Naruto swinging her blades left and right.

But Naruto was indeed fast but he took a few scratches to the arms and check. Until she appeared behind Naruto and stabbed him in the right shoulder.

She then appeared in front of him and absorbed his blood into her system, but as soon as she did she regretted it as she fell to her knees patting and shaking.

"How? How can someone have a life like this and still be sane? HOW?!" Skarlet demanded.

Naruto just smirked before he went through hand signs and touched his arms and legs. Weight seals appeared on them and they lost part of the marking before Naruto with speed a God would wish for started his attack on Skarlet.

He appeared in front, behind, and her sides and above at what looked like the same time. He proceeded to slash her with kunai until he drew a Chidori (I know he doesn't have it for real but this is OP as fuck Naruto).

Naruto then went straight for her chest as he shouted. "CHIDORI!"

His hand went right through her chest and then she let out screams of pain as she was electrocuted.

When he pulled his hand out of her she fell to the floor motionless. "She's not dead, I could never kill someone so skilled or so beautiful for the reasons of a simple tournament."

Naruto Wins

Naruto then made 2 clones of himself which shocked the contestants yet again and he picked up Skarlet before walking past Raiden to the back on the group of people and putting her on the ground.

He then proceeded to heal all of her visible wounds while getting glares from Sektor, Cyrax, and Sub Zero.

He just glared right back once he was finished. "What she is a truly honorable warrior, I will not dispose of her like garbage, to be alone for all eternity. But you on the other hand I can see have no honor and are truly despicable people."

Sub Zero spoke up after hearing Scorpion laugh at Naruto's comment. "We are the Lin Kuei, we could kill you and no one would ever know."

Naruto just laughed at that statement this time. "Kill me. Kill me hahaha, I can't die, I have a very generous healing factor. People have tried and always failed. And I will face all three of you tomorrow, so for now piss off."

He then took of his wrist guard for his right arm and cut it and let his blood leak onto Skarlet.

By now Johnny Cage had fought Reptile and won and was now fighting Baraka.

But his attention was drawn to Skarlet once more as he felt her latch onto his wrist and hold it in between her breasts.

He had the decency to blush but when she woke up the first this she did was moan. "Naruto I don't know what it is about your blood but it makes me feel warm inside."

She continued to moan until Baraka came flying at them as Naruto picked her up bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped next to Raiden.

Raiden looked at him and Naruto just nodded and put Skarlet down much to her displeasure.

"We will continue the tournament tomorrow, but I would like to speak to our new contestant Naruto." Shang Tsung spoke.

At this all of the Earthrealm contestants left but Raiden and Naruto.

"Raiden I wish to speak with Naruto. Alone." Shang Tsung requested.

Raiden would have denied but Naruto beat him to the punch. "I will not meet you anywhere alone for I have no idea when you will be tricking me with your words sorcerer. Raiden is my council and he is always welcome."

Raiden and Naruto looked at one another and nodded before looking to Shang Tsung.

"That power boy what is it? I have never seen it before and it makes me interested." Shang Tsung half lied half spoke the truth. He wanted to know what the power was but it was for himself not to study.

Naruto caught on quickly to Shang Tsung's plans. "I'm sorry but I will be telling that to anyone but you, you will never have my trust. Now if there are no further questions I will take my leave, Lord Raiden I would like to speak with you later if that is possible."

Raiden just nodded and walked away, as did Naruto.

"Reptile" Shang Tsung called out to have her appear before him.

"You will take Sheeva, Mileena, Jade and Skarlet to spy on him. Bring me back a report on what ever you find, gain intel on him even if you must be emotional."

"Understood, Sheeva, Mileena, Jade, Skarlet follow me." The girls just nodded to each other and went off to find Naruto

Somewhere On The Island

The 5 girls were searching around for about an hour, it's a pretty big island.

Through this entire time Skarlet had been telling them of what she saw in Naruto's blood.

But even though this was all saddening they all still felt incredibly attracted to him.

"I don't know about any of you but I'm not giving Shang Tsung any info on this boy. He may be young but he is definitely strong enough to be my mate. And I know that Reptile and Mileena already like him in that area as well, what about you Jade, Skarlet?" Sheeva spoke as they were searching for him.

"I like him, and I think he deserves to be more then alone anymore." Skarlet spoke as she watched the buildings.

"I would like to hear of his past for myself, then I will decide his fate with me." Jade spoke but deep down she really thought that Naruto was hot and would be a good mate.

But when they found him he saw sitting with his feet dangling over the edge of a high bridge, and he was just staring at the sky.

Then suddenly he stood up and walked off the edge of the bridge, this shocked the 5 girls as they then ran over to see him nowhere in site.

"Now now girls it's not nice to watch people is it." Naruto spoke to them from behind, teasingly.

"Naruto?" Jade spoke and got his attention.

"Ye what is it?"

"I want to know what your past was like where you're from, Skarlet told us cause she read your blood but I want to know for myself." Jade told him, she didn't know how touchy this subject was but she really did want answers.

Naruto just sighed before turning around his back now facing them looking at the sky again. "When I was a kid I was beat daily, thrown out of stores, lied to, ignored, mistaught, and thrown out of my classes. Even when I became a ninja it was hard to get attention, but even so it was always bad attention. I never even knew who man family was, I never knew the love of a family, or even friends because everyone just hated me for having a Demon jailed up inside of me. I've always been alone and probably will be, I've never even felt the love of another person."

Naruto's red chakra then flared angrily around him as he spoke. "They betrayed me every day of my life, they turned me into a monster of the village when I was there hero. They can all rot in hell for all that I care now, cause I do believe that I've mae friendship her for once. I'm not even judged her either, and you girls just make my time here even better. Your all skilled fighters." He then turned around and looked to Mileena and Sheeva.

He had cooled down now as his eyes were back to blue and you couldn't see his chakra anymore flailing around him. "You might not have the best face or have extra arms, but . . . nonetheless I still think that all of you are beautiful. And I think that if I heard someone say otherwise I would have to rip there tongue out. If you girls ever need someone to talk to I'll always be here. And I'm sorry for forcing you to listen to me it's not your problem."

Naruto then sat on the ground and proceeded to lay down on the bridge.

The girls were now angry at his "home", but they were now grief stricken for Naruto.

Sheeva then noticed something strange. "Naruto why do you sleep up here and not in your room?"

"Because I just got here today remember, I don't have a room. But don't worry I've slept in worse before." Naruto finished as he opened his eyes and showed Sheeva his wicked goofy smile.

Sheeva blushed at this but grew worried for him as the island's conditions were very hard at night.

Sheeva then went down and sat down and put his head in her lap. He almost instantly started purring and he snuggled into her lap.

Then his eyes flung open and he got to a knee as his eyes were red but he wasn't using his Kyuubi chakra.

"Naruto are you okay what's wrong?" Mileena asked worried for him.

He then turned to all of them and they saw his very lustful look in his eyes. "Go I'm in a state where I want to mate, this is dangerous for you, you must go now!"

Sheeva just smiled at hearing this and stood up and walked next to him and as soon as she was near him and he got a whiff of her scent he was on her and they disappeared in a bolt of black lightning.

"Sheeva's so lucky I wanted to do that." Mileena pouted while Jade couldn't agree more.

"I would have joined." Skarlet said.

"Let's leave him be and give Shang Tsung a false report. Then we can go on the hunt for Naruto." Reptile replied happily as the now 4 girl party walked of.

On A Cliff

Naruto reappeared in the middle of a forest while carrying Sheeva bridal style. Sheeva has her top pair of arms around his neck and her bottom pair tracing circles on his muscular chest.

But something was different he was taller, more muscular, had blood red eyes with slits, and his hair grew out. The Kyuubi chakra has changed him to be a better mate.

"Why are we all the way out here to mate Naruto? I have a very big bed we could have shared." Sheeva purred into his chest.

"Because when Foxes mate we want to give our mate what they desire I can tell that you desire the death of Montaro. And I shall give it to you then make you mine." Naruto replied as he set her down on a rock and took off his half mask for the first time, then he leaned forward and he kissed her on the lips and shoved him tongue down her throat showing dominance and going off of his instincts.

But before they could continue they were interrupted by the sound of horse hooves.

And after a minute or two out came Montaro from the tree line. "Who dares to enter my forest?"

Naruto just turned around to face his foe. "I've come here to kill you for the one I love, you kill bow to her before her death." Naruto said as he got on his hands and feet while 9 tails of pure chakra grow out from behind him.

Sheeva could feel it the power, the animalistic desires, urges, needs, and lust coming off of him all for her.

After Naruto had killed Montaro he ripped off his head and brought it to Sheeva as a mate offering. Sheeva took it in her hands before dropping it and removing all of her clothing leaving her completely naked, Naruto did the same and when he was done she lunged at Naruto.

Lemon Start

They rolled around until Naruto was on top, he shoved his tongue down her throat and started to massage her breasts eliciting many moans from her. She has been giving him hand jobs and massaging his balls with her many hands. She was very pleased with his size he was 14 inches and normally 9 inches, but his mating form changes due to the specific mate. He was moaning just as much as she was and they were loving doing this to each other.

Naruto then brought himself up to her shoulder and after gathering some red chakra into his teeth he bit down hard into her right shoulder, so hard that he made her bleed but she just moaned at this feeling. Thereafter was a Nine Tailed Fox Head.

And she moaned even more when Naruto thrust himself balls deep in the first pump. "Mmmmmmoooooaaaaahhhhh, oh my god Naruto, go harder, faster, deeper. Don't stop please, I love you." Sheeva then finished her claim with a short but passionate kiss.

Naruto just moaned but when he heard her claim for him he lost it.

His hips were a blur as he started pounding on her wombs opening. Eventually opening it a thrusting deep inside there.

They went at this for hours until finally they started to reach there climax. The Shokan and Uzumaki stamina is not exaggerated.

"Na . . . naru . . . naruto I'm go . . .gonna . . . CUM!" Sheeva screamed to the heavens to be heard.

"Fuck Sheeva I'm gonna unload deep inside you, you had better not let any of it go to waste!" Naruto shouted out as he thrust in one last time as he felt her walls become unbelievably tight around his member, so he unloaded inside of her as they screamed.

"Sheeva!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stayed put for 5 whole minutes of nonstop cumming straight into Sheeva's womb. And every time he would taper or for less than a second to start cumming again she would reach a new high. She had so much coming out of her that there was eve a small pool collecting under her, and her ass crack was now fully lubed up.

He didn't even bother to disconnect as they just stared at one another lovingly.

"Was I your first?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and you will be my first and only." Sheeva stated back before continuing "But I expect you to have more, not only for our clan, but because I already know that I will share you."

Naruto hadn't even gone soft inside her and instead he just made 7 clones standing around them naked and just as big.

Sheeva saw this and smirked, he loved how Naruto knew just what to do to turn her on.

She reached out a grabbed 4 or the Naruto's dicks and started jerking them off. She then took one in her mouth and one her on her stomach and fucked her tits. The real Naruto pulled out much to her disapproval, but then a clone took his place and she was content again.

But then she felt Naruto get under her and he lined himself up with her puckered anus. "I already know that you want it rough and hard, I would never give you anything else." Naruto whispered into her ear as he pushed his head into her ass.

She moaned out even with a cock down her throat he could still tell that she was enjoying it. "Don't worry Sheeva, it'll be all up here soon."

Naruto gave a small nod and all the other Naruto's started to thrust into her hands, breast's, mouth, and pussy. He just popped his head out before ramming himself back in half way. Sheeva's eyes rolled into the back of her head, having full white eyes.

Naruto then really started it up by going full force on her asshole, he was also in sync with the Naruto clone fucking her pussy. It looked like one of her arms was moving inside of her stomach. He was also balls deep inside her asshole, which although tighter than her pussy not as velvety but hey he wasn't complaining.

The pleasure of the gangbang from her mate was too much and Sheeva started spazzing out from cumming so much within 1 minute.

"Alright Sheeva my dirty little bitch, I'm gonna give you my child and more, I hope your ready." Naruto barely moaned out as her cumming not only tightens her pussy but her asshole as well.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. SHEEVA!" That was it that was there limit, Naruto clones came inside her mouth directly to her stomach, her neck, her breasts, her pussy, and he ass was filled up to the brim.

All of the clones disappeared and Naruto kept himself sheathed inside her ass. Instead of leaving he just stood up with her still on his cock while holding her thighs and once they were by the near bye lake he went to his back and then rolled to his side.

They spooned for the rest of the night with Naruto's arms around her waist. And Sheeva's top arms holding his there contentedly, and her bottom half holding his back so he won't even exit during the night by mistake.

They slept well into the night.

Lemon End

"Naruto I want you to know that this makes me your's and your's alone, I'm not Shao Kang's anymore. I will stay by your side always." Sheeva spoke to Naruto as they drifted back to sleep.

Next Morning

Naruto woke up still in his changed form and remembering what Jiraiya had told him about the Kyuubi being a female.

Flashback

"Naruto since the Kyuubi is a female it'll want to please it mate more by changing its body more, so if this does happen to you then it'll most likely stay permanently." Jiraiya spoke to a barely listening Naruto

Flashback End

Naruto just smiled looking down at Sheeva's sleeping face that had a content smile on her face. He lightly kissed her neck to try and wake her up and to his surprise it worked.

As soon as he pulled back from her neck she spun around so she was facing him. They forgot one thing though, he was still inside her ass hole.

So Naruto picked her up while Sheeva wrapped her legs and arms around Naruto's body. When he got to the rock where the now dead Montaro's body lay motionlessly on the ground next to his severed head.

When Naruto got there he unsheathed himself from Sheeva's ass eliciting a moan from the two. He was even still hard, but as he exit her he became soft at around 7 inches long.

They then dressed themselves before Naruto looked to Sheeva, "Sheeva could I ask you to wear something else. I didn't want anyone being able to see your body but me!"

Sheeva just turned to her future mate and smiled knowing it was true. "I will my mate, I will find a very nice and non revealing one, just for you."

This answer caused Naruto to walk up and squeeze her ass cheeks before slapping them ,while he stuck his tongue down her throat making her moan even more.

They then separated and Naruto had them disappear in a black lightning Shushin.

Battle Arena

Raiden had a small vision about Kung Lao fighting in the tournament and losing and he went to confront him about it.

"Combatants the next match will now begin" Shang Tsung announced to everyone present.

Then Hell Fire appeared leaving Scorpion who looked to be searching for someone.

"Scorpion, the Specter of the Netherrealm, resurrected by Quan Chi, who among thee is worthy of this challenge." Shang Tsung announced.

Then there was a bold a black lightning and there stood Naruto next to Sheeva. This gained many curious eyebrow raises, but then they turned to one another and bowed before speaking.

"It seems that the Shokan are still some of the best fighters around. It will be a pleasure to spar with you again." Naruto then put his hands together and bowed even more.

"It seems that the rumors about the Uzumaki stamina in combat were true. Indeed it was an excellent fight, you are a true and worthy warrior and it will be a pleasure to fight you once again." Sheeva stated as she bowed even further then Naruto, unknowingly giving him a huge view of her huge cannons.

Sheeva then stood straight and walked over the the Earthrealm warriors and stood then, obviously not keen on moving from her position.

Then Naruto walked to wards Scorpion with everyone still looking at him from the time he arrived via lightning bolt.

"I challenge Scorpion and Quan Chi" Naruto spoke clear and clean.

This gained many gasps as Quan Chi appeared by his Spector with a smirk. "And we will accept this challenge. Just know that when you fall I shall take your soul."

"Very Well The Next Match Will Be Naruto vs Scorpion and Quan Chi" Shang Tsung called out.

Naruto just slammed his foot to the ground and black chakra chains wrapped themselves around Quan Chi. "Lets settle this Ninja to Ninja." Naruto spoke to Scorpion.

"You are no Ninja, you will never beat me!" Scorpion stated, while Naruto just smirked at him and took out some shuriken and a kunai.

Naruto vs Scorpion and Quan Chi Round 1 Fight

Naruto threw the shuriken around Scorpion who payed them no mind until they puffed into 3 Naruto clones, and they each slammed a mobility seal on him. But Scorpion cut them down before they could get away.

Scorpion then turned around to face Naruto to find him face to face with him. Naruto grabbed his head and smashed it repeatedly on his knee. Scorpion just burned of the seals and then threw his infamous Kunai at his. "Get Over Here"

Scorpion pulled Naruto to him and then punched him in the jaw so hard he broke it. Quan Chi was now free of his Chakra chains after actually struggling to be realised by them.

Naruto stayed down waiting for the moment of leverage (If you can guess what that statement is from congrats you get a cookie.) Then he used a Chidori and drove it threw Quan Chi's chest gaining a gasp from everyone.

"NO" Scorpion shouted. Naruto just smirked and cast a water jutsu on Scorpion and then kneed him in the face and threw him out of the arena.

Naruto Wins

Naruto just smirked while looking at a seething Shang Tsung and then flared his Nine Tailed Fox chakra while made everyone drop to a knee except Sheeva, who just found herself moaning at her mates power. Jade, Reptile, Mileena, and Skarlet found themselves soaked at this power.

"I challenge Sub Zero, Cyrax, and Sector." Naruto called out while smirking at Shang Tsung.

"The next fight will be Naruto vs Cyrax, Sub Zero, and Sector" Shang Tsung spoke hoping that the three assassins could defeat this Naruto who at the moment seemed unstoppable.

Naruto just turned to the three assassins but then a nod from Naruto to Cyrax made Cyrax walk over to Naruto's side before bowing and now helping him in fighting.

"What is the meaning of this Cyrax, you would betray the Grandmaster?" Sector asked enraged now.

"He is not just a tool of a ninja, he's a person and he can choose whom he fights for, just like Sheeva!" Naruto yelled enraged that the Lin Kuei blindly follow there Grandmaster. But he gained more than a few either raised eyebrow or pissed off expressions.

"I have decided to use my judgement! I am leaving the Lin Kuei." Cyrax spoke never leaving Sectors gaze.

"Then I forfeit this match, Naruto alone is strong enough for the two of us, but now with Cyrax we will lose." And with that Sub Zero walked off to think to himself.

This made Sector mad but he knew that he couldn't win alone so he just forfeit in general.

Naruto just smirked and bowed to Cyrax as he returned the gesture, then he walked up to Sheeva and stood besides her.

"Sheeva how dare you betray Shao Kaon!" Baraka broke out.

"Silence you mongrel, we will follow Naruto, he has shown my the meaning of family and kindness. And that's more than anything Shao Kaon ever has!" Sheeva shouted back to him.

"Baraka if you wish to challenge her then you have to beat me first, and you couldn't even beat Johnny Cage what makes you think you can beat me?" Naruto spoke before Baraka could reply to Sheeva.

This shut Baraka up but Shang Tsung was still angry about losing Quan Chi as an ally. "The tournament will continue tomorrow." And with that he walked off.

Naruto just smirked knowing that tomorrow will be fun. Then he just grabbed Sheeva around the waist and Shushined them elsewhere.

Please review and favorite. Remember flaming will only feed Scorpion's hell fire, Runner out.


End file.
